QUALITIES OF MY BUDDY
by rija sami
Summary: NOTHING TO SAY JUST A RANDOM AND A BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR GD URF DADA..JUST PEEP INTO READ
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP...ME...WELL I M FINE HEHEHEHE...OK SORRY SORRY..SO MY DEAR READER AND REVIEWER I GOT ONE NEWS THAT TODAY IS ONE OF BEST AND FABULOUS WRITER I THINK JUST NOT FOR ME BUT FOR EVERY ONE...READER WRITER AND REVIEWER I HOPE YOU GUEST IT...YES CORRECT...TODAY IS GD BIRTHDAY...I DON'T KNOW HIS REAL NAME AND I DON'T WANT TO KNOW...I M FEELING HAPPY WHEN I CALL HIM DADA AND DADA I M WRITTING OS ON DUO AND THIS OS IS FOR YOU...I DON'T KNOW THAT...MY GIFT WHAT IS FOR YOU...GIVE YOU HAPPINESS OR HURTNESS BUT I WANT TO TELL IF YOU GOT HAPPY SO DROP THE REVIEW ON MY OS...IS MAIN BHI MAIN REVIEW MAANGNE SE PEECHE NAHI HATI(WINK)AND IF YOU GOT HURT SO FORGET AND FORGIVE ME...AAP LOGO KO NAHI LAGTA KUCH ZIYADAH HI BAK BAK KAR LI MAINE CHALO PHIR OS KI TARAF CHALTE HAI...AIK MINUTE AIK MINUTE WAIT TO KARO ITNI BHI JALDI KYA HAI PEHLE MUJHE LAST BAAT TO KEHNE DO TO LAST BAAT HAI

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DADA...MAY ALLAH GIVE YOU LONG LIFE

AB CHALO OS KI TARAF RUK KYUN GAYE

1..2...3

HERE IS THE OS

Some one open the room door with slow voice he look here and there before enter the room...he got relax when he didn't saw anyone he enter in room and sat on bed with thud voice like he was so tired...but his tiredness got vinesh in some second when his eyes fall on beside table..where his buddy his chote..his bear and yes his half soul photo was take his photo in his hand and spread his hand with love...finally he speak up

Kaha hai tu daya..tujhe pata hai kotna miss kar raha hoon main..aur kitne din lagenge tujhe us mission se loutne phone bhi nahi kar raha hai tu...aur yaha acp sir woh bhi kuch nahi bata rahe hai tu kab loute ga bus aik hi baat kahe jaa rahe

Abhijeet fikar na karo daya theek hai..use kuch nahi hua hai

Theek hai to bata kyun nahi rahe hai ke kaha hai tu?unhe to lagta hoga agar unho ne mujhe bata diya to main tumhare pasa aa jaonga...aisa to nahi hota hai na yaar...khair jo bhi ho bus tum aa jao(while keeping back photo on table his eyes fall on something)yeh kya hai and he take out that things and shock .it was dairy...abhijeet look at dairy with kneely and recognize

Yeh to daya ki dairy hai...yeh yaha khone main kya kar rahi hai ise khol ke dekhta hoon(but stop)nahi use pata chal gaya to bura lagega(he think for a moment)koi baat nahi woh bhi to mera padh leta hai kabhi kabhi...is baar main padh leta hoon

And he open dairy...he saw his name on first page which is writtin like this...abhi..b first..h second...a third...i four...b+h+a+i=bhai...mean..abhi bhai

Abhijeet eyes turn wet:hmmm dairy main likh sakta hai per saamne kabhi nahi keh sakta yeh

He open another page where he saw his photo...he smile and say

Dairy main bhi meri photo rakha hai...pagal kahi ka..wallet main le ke ghoom raha hai woh kum hai kya

And he saw title front page of photo...and title is..qualities of my buddy

Hmm zara dekhon to saham ne kya kya quality likhi hai mere baare main and he turn page and read

SO GUYS KESA LAGA AAP LOGO KO UMEED HAI ACHA HI LAGEGA...SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND TOO SHORT BUT APNI STUDY MAIN SE JITNA BHI WAQT NIKAAL PAYI..USI MAIN ITNA HO PAYA HAI MUJHSE AND GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW

ONCE MORE AGAIN

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DADA

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

FROM

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL WELL I THINK NO ONE LIKE MY OS AND NO ONE HAPPY FROM THIS OS...ANYWAYS...I UPLOAD NEW CHAPTER WHO WILL BE LITTLE BIT LONG...MAY BE...MEY BE THIS CHAPTER GIVE YOU HAPPY SO

HERE IS NEXT UPDATE:

Abhijeet turn page and start read

Dear dairy...inse mile yeh hai abhi sorry sorry...senior inspector abhijeet...mumbai ke sharp shine officer ab kya kare bandah hai hi aisa ke uski pehchaan shaan daar se honi chahiye

abhi smile:ufff sahab yaha bhi meri pehchaan ek cid officer k naam se kra rahe hai...dairy ko bhi ijazat nahi di mujhe abhi bulane ki

haan yeh keh sakte ho main use abhi boss kuch bhi bula leta hoon...sirf main aur koi nahi bula sakta

Haan haan mere bhai abhi bulane ka haq sirf tumhe hi hai aur kisi ko nahi

Pta hai jab koi dost...matlab abhi ka dost use abhi keh kar bulata hai na to mujhe gussa aa jata hai

Hahaha gussa hi nahi ata hai tumhe balke gussa bhi kar leta hai

Mujhe aaj bhi yaad hai...aik baar abhi ke dost ne use abhi bulaya to maine directly hi keh diya tha ke woh use abhi na bulaye...balke abhijeet bulaya kare

Arre woh din to main bhi nahi bhool sakta and he remember

 **Abhijeet and daya was in mall and both were doing shopping for daya suddenly abhijeet got jerk when some one put his hand onhis shoulder...he turn and shock plus happy**

 **Arre arnav tum(daya look at abhi then arnav)what a surprise?**

 **Haan main...vaise surprise kaise lagi**

 **Hmmm acha hai...yeh to batao kaise ho?**

 **Main to aik dum fit and fine hoon..tum batao kaise ho?**

 **Main bhi theek hoon**

 **Arnav eyes fall on daya so he ask:yeh koun hai abhi**

 **Daya shock and his eyes wide when he hear abhi from arnav mouth..he don't like when some one call abhijee..abhi not boil in anger..he left the place with:excuse me**

 **Arnav got confuse but abhijeet know the reason so he change the topic**

 **Acha tumne to bataya nahi tum yaha pe kaise?**

 **Haan woh main yaha shopping ke liye aya tha aur tumhe dekh liya to soch tumse mil loon...per ise kya ho gaya?**

 **Kuch nahi..kuch kaam yaad aa gaya hoga is liye**

 **Same time daya come with shopping bag:abhi jaldi karo sir ne humain bulaya hai**

 **Haan aik minute..arnav isse milo yeh hai daya aur daya yeh hai arnav mera dost(daya murmur:dost)**

 **Both shake hand each other with:hello**

 **Arnav:daya...kaafi suna hai tumhare baare main aur aaj mil bhi liya...vaise khushi hui tumse mil kar**

 **Daya:mujhe bhi hui...vaise abhijeet kabhi nahi bataya aap ke baare main**

 **Arnav:use yaad rahonga to bataye ga na(while looking at abhijeet)aur agar tumhare jaisa dost use mil jaaye to is main is bichare ka kya kasoor hai**

 **Abhijeet:aisi koi baat nahi hai arnav**

 **Daya:aap dono baat kare(to abhi)aur abhi baat khatam ho jaye to aa jaana...main gaadi main tumhara wait kar raha hoon..aa jaana**

 **And he left the place...arnav looking at him to go then to abhijeet**

 **Tumhara dost kaafi serious type ka lagta hai**

 **Abhijeet:serious aur woh...pata nahi tumhe kaha se woh serious type ka lag raha hai**

 **Kuch kaha kya tumne?**

 **Nahi to**

 **And both busy in talk...here daya wait for abhi and look at watch time to time...he wait..wait and wait..few minute later he lost his patient**

 **Yeh abhi kyun nahi aa raha hai ab tak...busy hoga us arnav ke all use abhi bulane wala aik aur dost mil gaya hai...dost**

 **Arnav isse milo yeh daya hai aur daya yeh hai arnav mera dost**

 **Haan ab woh iska dost ho gaya...aur main**

 **He stop...after half an hour abhi come's and sat on car before he say:daya chalo...he start car and drove off from shopping mall...abhijeet look at his bear who drive the car with silent mood...he is not talking about shoppin what he had done few hour again..not irritate him...not asking about arnav and why he did decide to break the silence**

 **Daya woh main keh...**

 **Daya increase car speed which thing stop abhijeet to say something more...whole road passed in silence...after 20 minutes they reach in come out from car after leaving shopping bag in car and move toward home..abhijeet come out car and call daya from behind**

 **Daya tumhara shopping**

 **But his call vanish..daya already enter in home..abhijeet take sigh**

 **Ufff kya hoga is larke ka..he takes bag and enter in home he look at daya's room who was close..abhijeet throw the bag on sofa and move toward daya but the door lock so knock the door**

 **Daya darwaza khol**

 **Jo bhi kehna hai wahi se kaho**

 **Daya ho kya gaya hai tumhe...main yaha se kaise baat kar sakta hoon**

 **Kyun tumhe meri awaaz nahi aa rahi hai kya?**

 **Is tarah se baat karne aur baith kar baat karne main farq hai aur mujhe tumhare saath baith kar baat karni hai**

 **Per mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai**

 **Daya tum...**

 **Abhi plz kuch der ke liye mujhe akela chod do...aur agar tumhe baat hi karni hai to phir uske pass jao**

 **Tum kis ki baat kar rahe ho daya?**

 **Oohh to tum bhool gaye...apne dimaag mai zor do senior inspector abhijeet...yaad aa jaye ga main kis ki baat kar raha hoon**

 **Haan yeh daya kis ke baare main sochne ko keh raha hai...and he think**

 **Inside in room daya too think:kya abhi ko yaad nahi kuch der pehle kya hua hai**

 **SO GUYS KESA LAGA AAP LOGO KO YEH CHAPTER..UMEED HAI IS BAAR ACHA LAGA HOGA...SORRY FOR MISTAKE..GUYS DON'T FORGET TO DO REWIEW...ANY WAYS**

 **93:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT**

 **SALMAZHV:THANK YOU FOR FEED BACK**

 **JASLERN57:THANKS TO REVIEW**

 **OK BYE**

 **THANK YOU**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **FROM**

 **YOUR REGARD**

 **RIJA SAMI**


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP...SORRY FOR LATE I WANT TO UPDATE FAST BUT ONE DAY AGO...I WAS HANGING 2,3 PHOTOS ON WALL..SUDDENLY I LOST MY BALANCE AND FALL..OTHER WAYS MY HAND GOT INJURED..THATS WHY I LATE...DON'T BE THINK THAT I M FINE.I HAVE STILL PAIN IN MY HAND..I THOUGHT..THAT YOU ALL WAITING FOR UPDATE...DADA ALSO BECAUSE THIS STORY IS BIRTHDAY GIFT OF DADA AND I CAN'T LEFT INCOMPLETE..BECAUSE IT WILL GIVE YOU DISOPOINTED AND HURT AND THAT THINK...I DON'T LIKE TO GIVE YOU ALL...ANY WAYS

PRIYA:THANK YOU

SHURTI:THANK YOU SO MUCH

JASLEEN57:THANKS FOR COMMENT

LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA:THANKS

RAPUNZELGIRL313:THANKS FOR REVIEW

DA95:THANK YOU

SHIKA SHARMA:THANKS TO U

GD:THANK YOU SO MUCH DADA...YEH RAHI NEW UPDATE..I HOPE ACHA LAGE AAP KO

Masooma:THANKS A LOT

SALMAZHV:THANKS FOR NICE FEED BACK

* * *

NEXT UPDATE IS HERE

Daya think:kya sach main abhi ko kuch bhi yaad nahi hai

Abhi move toward hall and sat on sofa:yeh daya ko achanak kya ho gaya hai...kuch der pehle aik dum theek aur khush tha

 **Apne dimaag main zor dalo senior inspector abhijeet..yaad aa jayega main kis ke baare main baat kar raha hoon**

Abhijeet close his eyes to remember

 **Arnav tum...what a surprise**?

 **Kaisa laga mera surprise**

 **Acha tha...vaise tum yaha kaise?**

 **Woh main shopping karne k liye aya tha...tumhe dekha to socha ke kyun na tum se mil (pointed toward daya)yeh koun hai abhi**

Uski himmat kaise hui mere abhi ko abhi bulane ki...aur abhi woh to mana kar sakta tha nahi woh to ulta khush ho raha

And he lay down while closing his eyes

 **Daya left the place after saying:excuse me**

 **Arnav in confuse:ise kya ho gaya**

 **Kuch nahi aik zaroori kaam yaad aa gaya hoga use ...is liye**

 **Few minute later he come back:abhi jaldi karo humain sir ne bulaya hai**

 **Haan ek minute..arnav isse milo yeh daya hai aur daya yeh hai arnav mera dost(daya murmure:dost)**

 **Acha abhi main gaadi main tumhara wait karta hoon..jab baat khatam ho jaye to aa jana**

 **He come in car after half an hour before he say chalo daya...daya start car speed increase stop abhijeet to say something more...his silent and left the shopping bag in car then lock himself in room**

Abhijeet open his eyes with jark and shit come out from his mouth...he hold his head with his hand

OMG:main yeh kaise bhool gaya...daya ka mood isi wajah se off ho gaya baat nahi dinner k waqt main use mana pehle uska maan pasand khana banata hoon

He move toward kitchen to make daya favourate dish...after finishing kitchen work he move toward daya room and about to knock it his phone ring up...so he denie to knock the door and pick up his phone without looking at caller name

Hello senior inspector abhijeet speaking

...

He shock and remove the phone from ear and see the name...it show acp sahab .he put the phone again in ear then apologize tone:i'm sorry sir mujhe laga...main woh

...

Yes sir

...

Haan sir abhi to free hoon main...lekin aap yeh sab kyun pouch rahe serious baat hai kya?

...

Theek hai sir main abhi aya

...

Daya ko bhi saath main laon

...

Ok sir theek hai hum dono hi aate hai

...

Ok bye sie

And he cut the phone now he have to knock the door..because acp sir give him order to come bureau and take daya also with him...he take sigh and knock the door

Daya darwaaza khol...main jaanta hoon daya tu naraz hai aur yeh bhi jaanta hoon ke kyun naraz hai(knock the door)dheko daya..i'm sorry plz aik baar darwaaza khol main sab samjha deta hoon(he wait for the door open but no)daya main sorry keh raha hoon na...acha theek hai main use mana kar donga k woh mujhe abhi keh kar na khush ab to darwaaza khol(the door still can't wait more so he come at main point)daya acp sir ne hum dono ko bureau bulaya hai...keh rahe the kuch bohut hi serious baat karni hai...humain jaldi jaane ko kaha hai .tum tayar ho jao tab tak main...

Door open ...and abhijeet shock he step forward and hold his buddy hand with...daya yeh saw wet face and red eyes..daya remove his hand and say:chalo but abhi hold his hans again and say:nahi pehle tum idhar aao and he drag daya toward hall...then make him sit on sofa too sat beside him and ask

Pehle yeh batao...yeh kya haal bana liya hai tum ne kya hai tumhe?

Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai...while stand up:chalo hum late ho rahe hai

Abhi hold his hand once again and make him sit again:hum bureau jayenge per pehle is kahani ko zara anjaam to de dein jo kuch der pehle shuru hua hai

Mujhe kuch samajh main nahi aa raha hai tum kya keh rahe ho?

Sab ache se samajh main aa raha hai sahab ko(soft tone)acha meri taraf dekho...but daya look at the floor so he cupped his face and turn toward him..he saw tear in his eyes so he ask llving tone..kya huamere chote ko apne abhi ko nahi bataye ga kya?hmmmmmm

Daya didn't say anything just hug his buddy and keep his head on his chest and abhi...he take daya in his soothing hug to give him relax and ask again with same tone

Kya hua daya batana mujhe?

Boss main tumhara sab se khaas dost hoon na?

Abhijeet in confuse:tu aisa sawal kyun pouch raha hai daya

Boss pehle jawab do na...main tumhara sabse khaas dost hoon na?

Abhijeet with love:tu mera sab se khaas dost hi nahi balke chota bhai bhi hai...tu mere liye bohut hi special hai daya

To phir tum ne mall main yeh baat kyun nahi kahi us arnav se...tumne yeh kyun kaha(imitate abhijeet)arnav isse milo yeh daya hai aur daya yeh hai arnav mera dost

Abhijeet brust out in laugh:hahahaha daya...tu sahab is liye gussa ho gaye the

Daya seprate from hug and say:jee nahi...sirf is liye nahi aya gussa mujhe...sab se ziyadah gussa mujhe is baat per aa raha ke usne tumhe abhi bulaya hai...jab ke sirf main hi tumhe abhi bula sakta hoon aur koi nahi...doosri baat yeh hai ke tumne bhi use bolne diya aur teesri baat...jab maine tumse kaha main tumhara wait karta hoon ...baat khatam ho jaye to aa jaana to tum ne mujhe aadhe ghante tak wait karaya

Abhijeet take daya palm in his palm and rub on it:sorry yaar...i'm really sorry mujhe nahi pata tha to itna hurt ho jayega..maaf kar dein apne abhi ko...plz

And he make sweet face with puppy eyes...daya can't control and smile abhijeet too smile

Chal is baar maaf kar diya agli baar...

Agli baar aisa nahi hoga pakka...acha theek hai ab fresh ho jao agar sir ne tumhe is haal main dekh liya to pata nahi kya hoga mera

Theek hai boss main abhi aya

And he enter in room few minute later he come out and both move toward bureau where acp sir waiting for them...in bureau acp sir roaming here and there..he saw his both officer is coming so he step forward

Aa gaye tum dono aur itni der kyun...but daya face stop him to say ask abhijeet:yeh daya ko kya hua hai

Sir kuch nahi bus thoda sa upset ho gaya tha...lekin ab theek ho gaya(to daya)kyun daya

Jee...jee sir aap ne bataya nahi sir aap ne humain itni jaldi main kyun bulaya hai

Haan woh mujhe aik khabar mili hai

Abhijeet:woh kya sir?

Woh yeh abhijeet ke aik mujrim bohut jald mumbai main blast karne wala hai aur Kisi bheed bhad jagaon(places)karne wala hai

Duo in shock:kya

Haan intelligence se hi yeh baat pata chali hai mujhe

To sir uski photo to bheji hogi unho ne

Haan kyun nahi daya bheji hai uski photo...yeh rahi uski photo and he show the photo

Duo shout in shock:sir yeh

Acp sir:kya tum dono ise jaante ho

Daya:haan sir yeh**********

SO GUYS HOW IS IT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THINK ABOUT THOSE CULPRIT...WHO WANT TO BLAST IN MUMBAI AND OUR DUO KNOW THE FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	4. Chapter 4

HI GUYS WHAT'S UP...SORRY FOR LATE I WANT TO UPDATE BUT MY STUDY NOT ALLOW ME TO DO THIS...ACTUALLY MY COLLAGE HAS START AND I GOT BUSY ON STUDY THAT'S WHY I LATE ANY WAYS

GUEST:THANK YOU FOR REVIEW...CHAHE NEGATIVE HI KYUN NA HO AIK BAAT ZAROOR BATANA CHAHONGI MAIN AAP BURA MAT MAN'NA...AGAR AAP DUO WRITERS SE ITNE HI FEED UP HO GAYE HAI TO AAP KHUD KYUN NAHI LIKHTE YA PHIR LIKHTI..KYUN KE I DON'T KNOW AAP BOY HO YA PHIR GIRL AUR AAP JIS TARAH CHAHE UNKE CHRACTER KO PAISH KAR SAKTE HAI...VAISE BHI HER AIK KE APNE WRITTEN SKILLS HOTE HAI..AUR WOH US HISAB SE LIKHTE HAI...A BIG SORRY BY MY SIDE IF MY WORDS HURT U

SHURTI:THANK YOU SO MUCH

JASLEEN57:THANKS FOR COMMENT

LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA:THANKS

BHUMI98:THANK YOU FOR COMMENT

DA95:THANK YOU

SHIKA SHARMA:THANKS TO U

GD:THANK YOU SO MUCH DADA...

Masooma:THANKS A LOT

SALMAZHV:THANKS FOR NICE FEED BACK

ABHI SUNSHINE;THANK YOU

SSSSSHHHHHH:THANK YOU AUR YEH KYA YOUR NAME SCARE ME...HAHAHA JOKE YAAR DON'T MIND PLZ

* * *

NEXT UPDATE IS HERE

Duo shout in shock:sir yeh

Acp sir:kya tum dono ise jaante ho

Daya:haan sir yeh arnav hai abhijeet ka dost kuch ghante pehle hi mile the isse mall me(to abhijeet)kyun boss

Both acp sir and daya look at abhijeet who was still in shock

 **Arnav tum yaha?**

 **Haan main yaha shopping karne ke liye aya tha...tumhe dekha to socha kyun na tum se mil loon**

Daya pull him back from flash back after putting his hand on his shoulder he look at daya then low voice

Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai kuch der pehle jis admi se main mila tha woh mere dost nahi balke aik mujrim tha...main

He stop something strike in his mind and he goes flashback again

 **Car stop infront of mall and two handsome,dashing and most intelligent cops come out from car**

 **Voice1:mujhe samajh main nahi aa raha hai yeh her hafte tumhe shopping ka doura(atteck)kyun padta hai**

 **Voice2:kya yaar tumhe problem kyun hoti hai mere shopping karne se**

 **Voice1:(low tone)paise mere kharach ho rahe hai to problem bhi mujhe hi hogi**

 **Voice2:kya...kya kaha tumne?**

 **Voice1:kuch nahi chalo ander**

 **Voice2:dekho abhi jo bhi kehna hai na saaf saaf keh dena**

 **Abhi:keh donga daya filhal tum shopping kar lo abhi**

 **With that both enter in mall where they saw so many people and family were doing shopping**

OMG come out from his mouth which thing alert acp sir and daya

Abhijeet:daya humain us mall main jaana hoga phir se lekin is baar jaldi

Daya:lekin kyun abhi?

Abhijeet:daya tumhe yaad hai jab hum mall main gaye the...tab waha pe kaafi bheed thi

Daya:haan bheed...he stop and look at abhijeet in shock..iska matlab

Acp sir who was listening duo conversation speak up:iska matlab?kehna kya chah rehe ho daya

Abhijeet:sir arnav ne bheed wali jagah bhi dhoond li aur apna kaam bhi kar liya

Acp sir:matlab?

Daya:matlab sir woh mall jaha hum kuch der pehle gaye the

Acp sir:OMG iska matlab waha pe logo ki jaan...

Abhijeet cut and add:haan sir khatre main hai per aap fikar na kare hum unhe kuch nahi hone denge bus aap us arnav ko arrest kar le

Acp sir:lekin kaise abhijeet uska pata...

Abhijeet:sir is waqt woh apne ghar per hoga baaton baaton main usne mujhe apne ghar ka address de diya tha main aap ko ghaadi main se send kar donga

Acp sir:theek hai abhijeet lekin mall ke logo ko

Daya:sir aap fikar na kare hum apni jaan de denge magar waha ke logo ko bacha lenge

Acp sir:theek hai to phir jaldi jao aur haan(to duo)apna khayal rakhna

Duo:yes sir

Both left the bureau...here acp sir call everyone few minute later acp sir got sms..he open it was abhijeet msg who send him arnav address after finding address cid team move toward arnav house

 **IN HOUSE,** Arnav was sitting on chair and looking at the laptop screen..he had smile on his face:kar lo jitni shopping karni hai kar lo...kyun ke yeh tum logo ki aakhri shopping hai...kyun ke aik ghante baad boooooooomb and he laugh loudly

Abhijeet(to daya)daya jaldi kar yaar...pta nahi kitna time hai blast hone main

Daya:haan boss dar to mujhe bhi lag raha humare waha pe punhchne(reach)se pehle hi blast...cut by abhijeet

Nahi daya aisa nahi hona chahiye...bilkul bhi nahi

And they continue their journey toward mall with fast drive

Other car...where acp sir and his team was sitting ...move toward arnav house

Acp sir give instruction to his team:hum log jis address per jaa rahe hai woh abhijeet ka dost arnav ka ghar hai

Freddy in shock:abhijeet sir ke dost

Haan freddy abhijeet ka dost...jo ab aik mujrim hai

Sachin:to sir kya yeh baat abhijeet sir ko...mera matlab hai abhijeet sir..

Use pta hai sachin in fact yeh address bhi abhijeet ne hi diya hai

Purvi:abhijeet sir...pta nahi unhe kitna shock laga hoga yeh baat jaan kar

Shreya:haan purvi aur shayad thode bohut dukh bhi hua hoga unhe

Acp sir:dukh to hua hai use...lekin is baat per nahi ke uska dost mujrim hai..balke is baat per ke usne aik mujrim ko apna dost samjha...khair acha hua jo waqt pe pta chal gaya agar thodi aur der se pta chalta to shayad use kaafi gehra dukh punhchta

Arnav still smiling but his smile vanished when he saw car stop in front of mall and abhijeet,daya both come out from car and enter in mall...he throw the glass on floor with anger

Yeh log yaha pe kaise...kahi inhe pta to nahi chal gaya...nahi aisa nahi ho sakta arre kitni achi to acting ki thi maine us abhijeet ke saamne...zara sa bhi shak nahi hone diya use mujh per

Abhijeet and daya enter in mall with fast step...they were so tensed and little bit scare after seeing so many families...people and kids in mall...both look at each other then apart to finding the so many struggling abhijeet find the call daya few second later daya come there

Daya:haan boss

Abhijeet:adhe ghante ka time hai

Daya:haan to mall khali karwa dete hai

Abhijeet:nahi daya agar yeh baat phail(spread)gaye ke mall main bomb hai to bhaag dor mach jayegi

Daya:to ab kya kare?

Abhijeet:main ise apni coat main chupa leta hoon aur phir yaha se nikal jate hai

Daya:nahi boss main tumhe aisa nahi karne nahi donga

Abhijeet:daya aur koi raasta nahi hai humare pass...aur vaise bhi bahar nikalte hai main ise coat se nikaal longa

Daya:lekin abhi

Abhijeet:lekin vakin kuch nahi...ab chalo and both come out from mall

Nahiiiiiiiiiiiii come out from arnav mouth..he stand up in anger:yeh nahi ho sakta yeh log mera plan fail nahi kar sakte...yeh tumne theek nahi kya abhijeet tumhe iski saza milegi lekin usse pehle mujhe yaha se nikalna hoga cid wale kabhi bhi yaha aa sakte hai...main kitna bewakoof hoon woh log to tabhi yaha pe ayenge jab unhe is ghar ka address milega

Suddenly door open and a voice come at door:address milega nahi...mil gaya hai aur dekho hum aa bhi gaye(arnav try to run but acp sir stop him)arre kaha chalne ki tayari main hai...hum to aap se milne aye hai aur aap humain yaha akela chod kar bhaag rahe hai..vaise arnav ji aap kaafi shock main lag rahe hai lagta hai aap ne humare yaha hone ka expect nahi kiya koi baat nahi ab aa hi gaye to baith kar do char baatain bhi ho jaye...aur vaise bhi aap to mere officer ke dost bhi hai

Arnav:dekho acp agar aap ko lagta hai aap ne mujhe pakad liya hai to yeh galat hai...aap mujhe kabhi pakad nahi payenge

Lo bhae hum yaha tumse baat karne aye hai aur tum ho ke pakadne ki baat kar rahe hai

Arnav:aap mujhe is tarah baaton main uljha kar nahi rakh sakte acp sahap...good bye

And he about run when someone hold his neck from back...he turn and shock and cid team they had smile on their face

Arnav in shock:tum

Voice1:kya hua arnav mujhe dekh kar itne ghabra kyun gaye

Voice2:arre boss ghabraye ga nahi to aur kya hoga

Abhijeet:per daya isne to kuch kya hi nahi to phir yeh paseena

Daya:kya keh rahe ho boss...isne to aik bada bomb rakha tha mall main jo humne diffuse kar diya hai

Arnav:kya diffuse?

Abhijeet:haan bhae diffuse...kuch is tarah se

 **Abhijeet and daya come out from mall and enter in car...abhijeet take out bomb inside his coat and look at the bomb then daya**

 **Daya sirf 20 minute baqi hai agar hum ise kahi dor le jayenge to acha hoga**

 **Haan boss aur kisi ki jaan ko khatra bhi nahi hoga**

 **Haan lekin yaha se dor jagah jaane main bhi 20 minute se ziyadah lag sakta hai jabke yaha sirf 20 minute hai**

 **Aik aur raasta hai boss**

 **Kya?**

 **Kyun na hum ise diffuse kar de yahi pe**

 **Haan yeh to dimaag main nahi aya...chalo koshish kar ke dekhte hai**

 **And both busy in bomb to diffuse after 19 minute both success to diffuse the bomb...both look at each other and share a great soothing smile**

Abhijeet(to arnav)main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta tha arnav tum aisa bhi kar sakte...maine to tumhe apna dost samjha tha per tum...tum aik mujrim nikle aur koi bhi mujrim mera dost nahi ho sakta(to sachin)le jao ise

Sachin take arnav with him and left the place with other rest officer expect acp sir...abhijeet and sir move toward abhijeet who was looking little sad...he press abhijeet shoulder then soft tone

Abhijeet jo hua use bhool jao...tumhe thode na pta tha tumhara dost aik mujrim vaise bhi kabhi kabhi jise hum apna acha dost maante hai woh hi humhe dhoka deta hai...acha yeh sab chodo kaafi acha kaam kiya hai tum dono ne us bomb ko diffuse kar ke

Daya:haan abhi sir theek keh rahe hai jo hua use bhool jao...main jaanta hoon thoda mushkil hai per koi baat nahi..main hoon na main sab theek kar mujhe tumse yeh kehna tha hum kal phir se shopping karne jayenge

Abhijeet look at daya in shock:shopping aur woh bhi kal...kyun bhae thodi der pehle to shopping ki thi tumne

Arre kaha shopping kar paya main us arnav ne saara maza kharab kar diya mera

Jee nahi...hum kahi nahi jayenge kal shopping karne

Yeh galat baat hai boss..tum apne chote bhai ke saath aisa nahi kar sakte

Acha aur yeh jo chota bhai apne bade bhai ke saath jo kar raha hai uska kya

Main kaha kar raha hoon kuch bhi

Acha tum kuch nahi kar rahe

And both start their cute fight and acp sir...he smile and murmur:in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta

Abhijeet come out from those long flashback...he feel his eyes wet..he look at dairy and spread his hand on he feel someone knock the main gate door badly...he wipe his tear and think:is waqt koun ho sakta(he keep the dairy on bed and move toward after holding gun in his hand...he open the door while pointed the gun toward the get shock and his gun bent down)

SO GUYS HOW IS IT I HOPE YOU LIKE AND GUYS THINK ABOUT THE UNKNOWN GUEST...SORRY FOR MISTAKE AND GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


	5. LAST CHAPTER

HI GUYS HOW ARE U ALL YOU WELL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW...AND GUY PLZ SUPPORT ME TILL THE END OF THIS STORY WITH YOUR REVIEW AS WELL AS APPRECIATE ME

NEXT UPDATE IS HERE:

 ** _LAST CHAPTER:_**

Abhijeet move toward door with gun. And he open the door then pointed the gun toward person with hurridly he got shock and his gun bent down after seeing the person

Abhijeet:tum

Unknown person:haan main kyun...nahi aa sakta kya main?

Abhijeet didn't say anything just him tightly.. He hug him back both stay in each other arm for few minute but then daya feel his shirt turn little wet so he seprat from hug and saw tear in his buddy eyes...

Daya:kya hua boss tum...tum ro kyun rahe ho?

Abhijeet wipe his tear:arre nahi main kaha ro raha hoon yeh to bus khushi ke aansoo hai...woh kya hai na tum itne din baad mission se loute to...

Bohut miss kiya na tumne mujhe abhi?

Hmmmm bohut hi ziyadah...bus yun samajh le apni jaan se bhi ziyadah

Maine bhi tumhe bohut miss kya abhi

Jaante hoon mere bhai...acha ab yeh sab chodo aur fresh ho jao main tab tak tumhare liye kuch bana deta hoon

Is ki koi zaroorat nahi hai boss

Arre zaroorat kyun nahi hogi...zaroorat hai

Acha theek hai phir aik cup coffee bana do

Coffee?

Haan coffee...tumhare haath ke banaye hue coffee peene ka bohut maan kar raha hai..

Theek hai to phir tum fresh ho jao tab tak main hum dono ke liye coffee banate hai

Hmmm yeh theek rahega boss aur thodi baatain bhi kar lenge

Haan per thodi nahi bohut saari baatain karenge...acha ab tum fresh ho jao

With that abhijeet move toward kitchen and daya enter in his room to get fresh

 **Some one knock the main get door badly...abhijeet wipe his tear and think:is waqt koun ho sakta take his gun with him and about to come out from room he realize that he left daya dairy on bed so he move back and keep back on his previous place...then come out from room to open the door**

Abhijeet think:shukar hai ke maine dairy wapis rakh di nahi to daya ko pta chal jaata aur meri shamat aa jati

He take out from thought and got busy in making coffee... Few minute later daya come in hall and sat on sofa...he saw his buddy making tea for both...he close his eyes

 **abhijeet enter in house...he feel so much tired so he sat on sofa and close his eyes few minute later he feel someone presence so he open his eyes and relax after seeing his buddy who was standing in front of him while the holding glass in his hand**

 **Daya forward the glass:yeh lo pani pee lo**

 **Abhijeet take it with:tum kab aye**

 **Bus abhi abhi jab tum ankhe band kar ke yaha baithe hue the**

 **Acha...**

 **Kya baat hai boss kaafi thake(tired)hue lag rahe ho?**

 **Haan?haan woh bus bureau main kaam ziyadah the na aaj aur tum bhi nahi the**

 **Main to tumse keh raha tha boss mujhe bhi le chalo...per nahi tumhe to superman ban'na tha**

 **Arre yaar tumhe subah bukhar tha is liye le kar nahi gaya tha main...socha aram karoge to theek ho jaoge...acha yeh batao bukhar utar gaya ya ab bhi hai**

 **Nahi ab theek hoon...subah medicine le li thi maine**

 **Hmmmm acha kiya jo tumne le li...chalo main fresh ho kar aata hoon phir kuch banata hoon dinner ke liye**

 **Iski koi zaroorat nahi hai boss tum kaafi thake hue lag rahe ho...aaj khana bahar se mangwa lete hai**

 **Nahi daya abhi tumhara bukhar sahi se nahi gaya hoga agar tum bahar ka khana khaoge to tumhe phir se bukhar aa sakta hai**

 **Per boss...nahi aaj tum khana nahi banao ge...aaj khana main banaonga**

 **Abhijeet in shock:kya...mazaq kar rahe ho na?**

 **Nahi boss main sach keh raha hoon...aaj khana main banata hoon**

 **Theek hai lekin kitchen ko ganda mat karna aur kuch samajh main nahi aye ya nahi mil raha ho to pouch lena**

 **Theek hai boss per ab tum jao aur fresh ho jao**

 **Haan haan jaa hi raha hoon main**

 **With that he enter in room to fresh and daya move toward kitchen while sayin:chal beta aaj tu bana le khana**

 **Few minute later abhijeet come out from room and sat on sofa...he look at his brother who try to make dinner...he close his eyes and enjoy that moment**

Some one pat on his shoulder he open his eyes and saw abhi who stand in front of him while forward the coffee mug toward him with:yeh lo daya he smile first then take the coffee mug from his hand and thanks his buddy. Who smile and sat beside him..silent appear everywhere for few minute and then

Kiya soch rahe the mere bhai

Kuch nahi abhi tumhe yaad hai aik baar mujhe bukhar hua tha aur tum ne mujhe bureau aane se mana kiya tha

Haan yaad hai...phir jab raat ko main tired ho kar louta to tum ne mujhe daanta tha

Ab tum ne kaam hi kuch aisa kya tha boss...chalo woh sab maine tumhare khana bana...

Abhijeet brust out in laugh:hahahahaha bada ehsan kiya tha mujh per... Saara kitchen kharab kar diya tha tumne phir mujhe hi saaf karna pada tha

 **Abhijeet open his with jerk after hearing so loud voice...where he saw his buddy in massy condition and kitchen pat his head and move toward kitchen while scold him**

 **Yeh kya kiya tumne daya...poora kitchen kharab kar diya tumne**

 **Maine thodi na jaan bojh kar kya yeh sab...main to bus tumhare khana bana raha tha**

 **Ab ban gaya khana...maine tumse kaha tha main bana leta hoon lekin nahi tumhe banana hai kaha tha kuch nahi aye to pouch lena**

 **Main pouchna chahta tha abhijeet per tumhari aankhe band dekh kar maine chod diya**

 **Daya meri aankhe kuch der ke liye band hui thi... Hamesha and he stop daya ab aik kaam karo tum waha jaa ke baith jao main dekhta hoon kya banana hai**

 **And he get out daya from kitchen and busy himself in kitchen...first he clean kitchen then make dinner for both**

Haan to koun sa gunah kiya tha maine...khana hi to bana raha tha

Haan khana bana...and he brust out again

Daya stand up:jao mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni

Abhijeet hold his hand and make him sat then hold his both ear:acha sorry maaf kar de arre main to pouchna bhool hi gaya

Kya boss?

Tumhara mission kaisa raha?

Aik dum mast boss

Acha zara mujhe bhi batana

Haan kyun nahi to suno and he lay down on abhijeet lap

Yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?

Boss tumhe mission ka sun'na hai na?

Haan sun'na hai...per tu baith ke suna sakta hai

Kya boss lait kar sunata hoon na...vaise bhi maine bohut miss kya hai in sab cheezon ko

Acha ab natak mat kar aur suna

Haan to suno...and he start crassing his hair with love few minute he feel that daya stop so he bent down and saw daya slept...a cute smile come on his lips. He kissed on his fore head then goes flash back few days ago

 **Abhijeet hold his buddy photo in his hand...he had tear in his eyes because he miss his buddy so much badly... Suddenly his phone rang he look at screen where unknown number flash on screen...he pick up his phone with**

Hello senior inspector abhijeet speaking

...

Abhijeet shout in happiness:daya

...

Kaise hai yaar?

...

Main bilkul theek hoon...acha yeh bata itne dino baad phone kyun kiya...jaanta hai main tujhe kitna miss kar raha hoon

...

Main ache se jaanta hoon mere bhai acha bata mission kaise chal raha hai

...

Yaar koi dekh to nahi raha hai tujhe phone karte hue?

...

Tu samajh nahi raha hai...agar kisi ne dekh li to?pta hai na direct HQ main shikayat kar denge teri

...

Tujhe kaise pata?

...

Nahi aisi to koi baat nahi hai

...

Main sach keh raha hoon...tujhe bharosa nahi hai kya?

...

Acha ab phone rakho...warna ziyadah der tak baat ki to HQ walon ko maloom pad jayega aur phir aik nayi musibat khadi ho jayegi tere liye

...

Jaanta hoon kach'cha sim hai... Per tum apne ravan ko to jaante ho. Kuraid kuraid kar khabar nikaal lenge

...

Haan bye... Acha aik minute.. Waqt milne per mujhe apna khabar dete rehna

...

Main apna khayal rakhonga... Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna... Haan bye

Abhijeet come out from flashback... He keep his head on head rest... Few minute later he too goes in dream land with peace and soothness on his face and heart

SO GUYS HOW IS IT... I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT.. SORRY GUYS I KNOW I CAN WRITE MANY MORE QUALITIES OF ABHIJEET SIR AND SWEET MEMORY ON DUO... BUT AAAAHHHHH MY STUDIES... MY STUDIES AND FAMILY PROBLEM NOT GIVING ME ALLOW TO WRITE MORE... SORRY FOR MISTAKE ANY WAYS

 **LOVE DUO AND CRAZY FOR ABHIRIKA, SRI. SREE, DAYA'S LOVER, SHIKHA SHARMA, SALMAZHV AND JANVI215:THANK YOU SO MUCH TO U ALL GUYS**

 **GD:SORRY DADA I CAN'T GIVE YOU BETTER GIFT ON YOUR BIRTHDAY ㈶6BUT PROMISS NEXT WALA ACHA DONGI SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN**

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


End file.
